


Cracked Armor

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home is bittersweet and God, does it ache...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Armor

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Cracked Armor

Rating: PG

Pairing (if any, or gen): Bobby/Jack if you squint

Summary: Coming home is bittersweet and God, does it ache...

Warnings: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

For the prompt _And_ at [](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourbrothers100**](http://fourbrothers100.livejournal.com/)

xx

Bobby stands in the doorway to his old room, the muffled sounds of Jack’s fingers plucking at the guitar strings calling him forward. He looks around the room, his eyes still burning with pained tears. Jack kept some of the things that had belonged to Bobby, memories from before the room officially became Jack’s.

He sniffs and steps forward, the sleeve of his old hockey jersey hanging in the messy closet catching his eye. He smiles for one brief moment, indulging in the memory of the ice beneath him and the roar of the crowds.

Jack looks at him, a weary sadness to his too-blue eyes. They shine, unshed tears threatening to spill over. Bobby takes his place next to the bed and tries his best not to weep, mere hours after they’ve buried their mother.

Long after Angel leaves for Sofi’s and Jerry goes home to his family, Bobby finds himself sitting with Jack on the roof partition. He speaks of his travels, the jobs he’s had, the people he’s met, anything to avoid talking about what needs to be said.

Jack shares his cigarette with Bobby and rests his head to Bobby’s shoulder, a single tear trickling down his cheek. It splashes onto Bobby’s hand, cold and wet.

 

And Bobby cracks…

 

The tears flow near silently, hot and bitter as they run down his chilled cheeks. Jack clasps his hand to Bobby’s and wipes the tears with the edge of his well-worn sleeve, his own tears lost in the cold night air.

Bobby calms eventually, Jack’s stylishly rumpled hair tickling his cheek, so closely entwined in each other’s arms. Bobby wraps his arm around Jack and breathes him in. He thinks it hurts a little less when he holds him.

xx


End file.
